Russian Roulette: The Odds Were Not in Her Favor
by meghan424644
Summary: Songfic , based on Russian Roulette by Rhianna. Cammie is being held Captive, and Joe is giving her instructions on what to do over a comm's unit while playing Russian Roulette. A little bit of Zammie, not a lot. Please read and review! Talks about death etc, and is kind of scary :)


I could hear Bex swearing in the background of my comms unit. She along with Mr. Solomon knew that there was nothing they could do to help me. Liz was crying hysterically, letting out gut wrenching sobs. Macey was trying to get Liz to shut up so i wouldn't freak out even more. Zach was silent, but I thought I could hear him lightly crying in the background. Then it dawned on me: They didn't think I can survive this.

I longed to hear Mr. Solomons calming voice telling me what to do. It was as if hearing him giving me instructions would suddenly make everything okay. For once, I allowed my mind to fool itself.

" The game of Russian Roulette is a rather fun one to play," a man sneered. " you know the rules. Spin it, pull the trigger, and hope you don't get killed." My Comm's unit went silent, but I knew they were still there, listening and watching me.

_God... I am about to die. I am so scared._ I started panicking, but stayed still once the gun was placed in my hands.

Just then, Mr. Solomons powerful voice became clear.

_**Take a breath, take it deep  
Calm yourself, he says to me**_

I did as I was told, and inhaled the cold air. I wasn't necessarily calm considering the current situation, but I was not hyperventilating any longer. I took a few more deep breaths, and listened intently for further words of wisdom.

_**If you play, you play for keeps  
Take a gun, and count to three**_

I couldn't. Not yet. I needed to be more at peace. Just then, what he said dawned on me. If I lose, I am dead. If I win, I am free. _Or not. Even if this doesn't kill me, they will probably shoot me anyways._ I thought this to myself, trying to rationalize the predicament.

_**I'm sweating now, moving slow  
No time to think, my turn to go**_

The gun felt cold and heavy in my trembling hands. I could hear Zach urging me on, giving me words of encouragent.

_**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**_

More tears slid down as it becomes more and more real to me. This is not some dream, it is a nightmare I may never wake up from. Mr. solomon coninues

_**Say a prayer to yourself**_  
_**He says, close you eyes**_  
_**Sometimes it helps**_  
_**And then I get a scary thought**_  
_**That he's here means he's never lost**_

I see the man next to me smile, and I knew that he had done this before. Many times. I do heed Solomons instructions and close my eyes as I hold the gun to me head.

_**And you can see my heart beating  
You can see it through my chest  
And I'm terrified but I'm not leaving  
Know that I must pass this test  
So just pull the trigger**_

And pull the trigger I do. Everyone screams as the shot rings into the air. Everyone sobs and I can even hear Joe Solomon, a top agent, shout in anger and cry. The room they are in erupts in mayhem.

They did not look at the screen obviously. If they did, they would see that I wasn't the one laying dead on the ground; the person dead was my guard/ partner. You see, I knew the second I spun it that it had a bullet. Right before I pulled the trigger I slightly angled the gun towards his heart, and I survived. I beat a game that I wasn't supposed to win.

Zach clearly was the first to notice because I heard him shout to Solomon that I was alive and the guard was dead. After everything I had been through, i passed out.

...

I woke up in a warm bed. Bewildered, i shot up and saw the scene in front of me. I was in the infirmary, and surrounded by my 7 best friends ( the girls and their boyfriends), my boyfriend who was clutching my hand, Mr. Solomon, Aunt Abby, and my mom. They were all asleep except for Joe and Zach. When Zach saw that I was awake, he leaned down and softly kissed me.

Mr Solomon sttod up from the other chair beside my bed and beamed at me.

" Miss Morgan, I am proud of you. It was the bravest and smartest thing I had ever seen. It was amazing. I have to admit we all thought you were dead." His face had a hint of pride for me on it. Zach smirked.

" Yes, i could tell that by the way you were all bawling your eyes out and in so much shock you didn't even look at the screen. I heard it all." The smile and smirk were wiped right off of their faces.

" Don't ever speak of us crying," "Like two year olds," I added ", ever again." They both shouted. I smiled.

I had been through a lot, but I could tell everything would work out in the end.


End file.
